


I'm Nothing Like You

by doodle_noodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Wigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_noodle/pseuds/doodle_noodle
Summary: Kageyama has never seen anyone as generous, lovely, and over-allgoodas Hinata Shouyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	I'm Nothing Like You

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not have a rushed ending bye

_Kageyama never thought he was that bad of a person, until he compared himself to the eternal sunshine that is Hinata Shouyo._

Friday morning, and he was walking to school, sleek raven hair flat against his lowered head. He didn't notice it, but his face looked extremely angry today; everyone in front and behind him walked at least two meters away, practically feeling his displeasure. There was only one reason for it however, and it had to do with the person running up to him from behind right now.

"Kageyama!!" the boyish, high pitched voice was loud and obnoxious, causing Kageyama to flinch out of his thoughts. The next thing he knew, weight plummeted on his back, an arm around his shoulder.

His hair was ruffled playfully, and the boy jumped back to the ground with a grin. "Now what's with that grumpy face? You actually think now?" his bike trailed beside him as he walked.

The taller boy attempted to shove at his face, but the ball of energy dodged perfectly, seemingly accustomed to his movements. "Dumbass Hinata, I at least think more than you do."

"Well," Hinata fell back into step with him. "What _were_ you thinking about?"

Kageyama turned his head. He can't tell him he was thinking about him, no, never. So he replied with, "None of your business."

"Hah?! I'm trying to help you here!"

Unconsciously, the raven haired boy walked faster, trying to avoid it. Hinata, in turn, walked as well, trying to get ahead. They ended up in a strange fast walking competition, which slowly—scratch that, immediately—turned into a full blown race, the other's bike still beside him, rickety creaks increasing with their speed.

Neither of them wanted to slow down, the cause of their race now forgotten. Kageyama stole a glance at his side to see the other boy still bringing his bike along. The fact that Hinata could keep up with him even with his bike made him click his tongue in annoyance, opting to run faster.

They quickly approach the school, and if everyone stayed two meters away from Kageyama a while ago, they clearly didn't want any part of this, staying as far as they could. From the windows of the third year's building, Sugawara chuckled lightly, bringing Asahi and Daichi's attention to the duo as he stares at them. "They're lively in the morning."

"They probably got into that because of something stupid again." Daichi says, sipping on the yogurt drink he nabbed on his way to school. "Hope they don't drag the team into it."

Suga smiled crookedly, snorting. "You're only being petty about the Vice Principal's wig now."

Asahi piped in this time, "Hey now, Suga, that was actually really embarrassing for the Vice Principal you know, another thing happening could spell bad news for the club—"

He was interrupted by the bounding steps of a panicked yet excited Noya and Tanaka duo. A bad omen.

"Captain, Kageyama and Hinata, they—" Nishinoya pants out, hands resting on his knees. Did they run over here from the second year building?

Tanaka continues the smaller boy's announcement, "They—they bumped into several students and the Vice Principal while running through the hallways, and they're in his office right now." he was just as breathless, and very unlike Daichi, he had a slight smile on his face.

Noya added, with a lot of cheer, in Daichi's dislike, "Yeah, you should've seen the look on the geezer's face," he let out a breathless laugh, "His wig fell off again, by the way."

The Karasuno captain paled. "What?"

••

"What did I say about causing trouble?!" 

Daichi's voice spread through the gym, loud and clear as he reprimanded the two boys currently sitting on their heels in front of him. The others were practicing, but they were pulled out by the captain and made to listen to his lecture. Suga volunteered, but Daichi had little trust in the amused snort building up in his friend's throat. They both looked down, hushed whispers between them still loud enough to hear.

" _This is all your fault._ "

" _What? You're the one who ran first!_ "

" _No dumbass, that was you!_ "

" _Bakageyama, you're the one who won't answer my question!_ "

" _Hah? Why would you care about that—_ «"

"That's enough." Ukai's booming voice loomed over them.

They turned around, catching the coach's glaringly threatening smile. "The Vice Principal and I have reached an agreement."

He gives a pause to smile more, and the two boys exchange panicked looks. "You two are to clean the storage room in the old faculty building. It will be used for a music room." he looked between them. "Be grateful this is your only punishment, with how many times you two got yourselves in trouble."

They immediately pointed at the other, faces contorting to disgust. "It was his fault!"

"Yeah, yeah." the man waved them off. "You start on Monday."

Kageyama tried to stand, hand on Hinata's shoulder. "I don't want to work with this dumbass!"

"It's not like I do, Bakageyama!" 

Tsukishima, who was passing by to get a ball over at their side, contributed a snarky, "Well that sucks, but you have no other choice. If you two weren't idiots, this wouldn't have happened, but I guess it's too much to ask for a miracle like that."

Daichi holds back the laugh in his voice as he scolded the tall boy, telling him to go back with the rest.

"Now, you two go back and practice. You should be full of energy if you decided to run through the halls."

"Yes!" they say, shuffling onto their feet and scrambling to the court.

The coach sighs, not disappointed however, for a smile spread across his features. "They're too much for their own good."

Daichi nods, agreeing with earnest experience.

••

Both Kageyama and Hinata were left to close up and clean, Suga saying it was Daichi's last punishment, but the vice captain was pretty sure he was just being lazy because it was Friday. Taking advantage of it, the two practiced a bit more, Hinata attempting to make his receives more 'woosh' as he put it, and Kageyama polishing his serves. By the end of it, the the raven haired boy was locking up the gym doors, as Hinata waited for him with his bike.

The boy was bent down, however, lunchbox in his arms. Kageyama neared him. "Oi, what're you—"

"Shh!" he was hushed quickly, and though he got pissed for a moment, the anger quickly disappeared as Shouyo showed him the two kittens ate his leftover bento meat. "You'll scare them off." he whispers.

Kageyama stills as he bends down beside him, letting his school bag rest on the steps of the gym. He watches as the boy feed the two small, quivering animals. His eyes trail up the arm that feeds them, falling onto the gentle eyes and soothing curve of the mouth on the other's face; he sucked in a breath; the thoughts Hinata was so interested in this morning came rushing back to him.

Hinata, at that moment, just looked so _good_.

He didn't even mean that in a sexual way, it's just that the way Hinata cared for these creatures Kageyama would only just bring to the side to not be bother, it amazed him. If it was the setter who found them, they'd still be hungry now, still quivering. And it struck him at that moment how caring his partner was; and how weird it was that he found it the slightest bit endearing.

"Kageyama? You haven't said anything in a while."

The boy thanks the interruption, for if his reflection lasted longer, he judged it to go down a dangerous path. "Nothing, idiot."

The other huffed. "I was just about to offer you a piece of the meat, but never mind, jerk."

"You think I wanna be fed like a cat too?" he snorted.

"If you say so, this is pretty delicious." to prove his point, the boy pops a piece in his mouth.

Tobio stood up, and grabbed his bag. "You should pick them up and place them under a roof or something."

"Mhm, I'll bring them home."

The boy rustled through his bag, clearing up enough space to rest the kittens in, now lulled to sleep with their stomachs full. Kageyama perked at this; he really meant that? "You sure your parents will be okay with that?" he asks.

Hinata nods. "I've done this a couple of times already."

Fucking _angelic_.

"I see." the taller boy walks forward, the other bounding to his side, and they walk.

It takes a while for them to realize, but they were going the same way. They both walk faster once more, as if they wanted to lose each other. Hinata turned his head to the other, face contorted to a scowl. "Stop following me!"

"You're the one who's following me, idiot!"

"This is the only way to my place!"

"The station to mine is here too, dumbass!"

Hinata huffed, mumbling a, "Why do I have to be stuck with you..." and Kageyama snorts—he takes that back, he's everything _but_ angelic.

On their way to the station, they talked about everything, nothing, and all that was in between. It was a surprise to find they had so much in common, interestingly. They both woke up early on Sundays to watch this new ranger show that just came out, they both enjoy movies more than books, and both think the princess in that one TV show was stupid.

It was also interesting, how they had so _little_ in common. Kageyama thought the black ranger was best, whilst Hinata liked blue. Hinata likes movies because he likes the actors the most, but Kageyama just doesn't like them because he thinks reading sucks. The princess as well, was stupid because she decided to trust the villain, as Kageyama says, as much as the other argues that she had no choice, and she was stupid because she loved the prince too much.

As they talked—or argued—Kageyama didn't mean to find it as soothing. He didn't mean to find the laughs when the bright boy thought something he said was stupid, strangely endearing. He didn't mean to take his hand back, flustered, when the back of their hands brushed against each other. He didn't, really. 

••

Kageyama, in all his volleyball obsessed life, never thought he'd spend his free time doing something other than practice. But here he was, in some dusty storage room, head aching him half to death with the noise that just wouldn't stop coming out of Hinata's mouth. "Ah, shut _up_ Hinata!"

"But Kageyama, I just can't help it! You can practically _feel_ the volleyball from here!"

He was right, as much as the other boy didn't want to admit it. Their captain decided to leave them out of practice for now, saying he saw them practice enough during lunch. To their dismay, Coach Ukai supported this, telling them it'd be good if they used it to clean and get this done quicker. They wanted to speak in opposition, but the looks on both their faces seemed to say they had no room for complaints.

Kageyama sighed into his hands. "If only I didn't follow your dumb ass running to school."

"Me?! It was all your fault to begin with!"

"Idiot! Why are you so interested anyway?!"

"B-because—" Hinata struggled to find the words to fit his thought, "You looked like you needed help, and knowing you, you'd probably just keep it to yourself." as he talked, his voice grew softer, head shying away in embarrassment. "But that doesn't mean I'm worried about you, you got that!"

His denial, however, couldn't go through Kageyama's head, as he looked away with the blush forming on his cheeks; thank god Hinata was looking away as well. There was just something about it. The care Hinata felt for almost everything, the way he always gave what he could, whenever he could—there was something about it. The characteristic was so fucking attractive to Kageyama, he had to flush red.

"Yeah, whatever, dumbass. Let's just get back to cleaning."

The other hastily agreed, and what Tobio thought would have been an awkward air quickly disappeared as his companion rambled on about nothing and everything in between. He found himself adding bits of his opinions and thoughts to the talk— it felt nice, like when they walked home. Soothing.

He guessed Hinata just had that effect on him. He always thought of himself a bit of a pessimist, and his first impression of Hinata's cheery disposition told him they wouldn't get along. But to his surprise, their chemistry was incomparable; from the small competitions they had, to the soft thank yous he uttered when the other gave him a drink in worry for his health, and the random 'Yo, Kageyama!' in the hallway. The way Hinata beamed at him after a good spike to his toss didn't help at all, for Tobio.

And as they talked, hands and feet moving restlessly with mops, brooms, and rags, they didn't notice the darkening of the skies outside, or the light shower hitting the ground. It was only when they heard Tanaka's voice cackling in the distance did they look out to see rain pouring heavy on the school campus. They turn to each other expectantly.

"Did you bring an umbrella?"

"Did you bring an umbrella?"

Slowly, their faces morphed, along with the growing noise of rain outside. "I thought you always brought an umbrella, idiot!"

"Oi, don't blame me, Natsu lost hers!"

"Argh!" the other groaned, turning to sit on a table. "So what do we do now, huh?"

"We could always run." the smaller boy suggested, watching the rain outside in distaste. "I can call my mom with the train station's phone."

"Don't you have yours?"

"Yeah, but," he took his phone from his pocket and tapped it open for example, the screen still a black surface. "I didn't charge it last night."

The taller boy sighed. "Fine. It's worth a try." He took his bag and left for the door, the other following closely at his heels.

They stood side by side at the entrance of the old building, as Hinata says, "On a count of three..." he breathes in, and Kageyama does the same. " _Three._ " he says, and then he's off, bag on his head.

"Oi, that's cheating! Hinata! Wait!"

They didn't get far until they were both laughing, adrenaline in their veins making the scene quite entertaining for them. Rain slowly soaked through their clothes as they ran in the steadily falling rain. They were just at the campus gates when Kageyama yelled, "Oi, boke, Hinata, you could trip if you don't slow–"

He wasn't allowed to finish that sentence, however, because Hinata was already falling onto the ground. "Hinata!" he rushed to the other's side, helping him sit up as he winced, hand brought to clutch his ankle.

"Idiot, I told you to slow down." he says, bringing his own hand to check the ankle. It had a light scratch, but as he moved it slightly, Hinata winced once more.

"I think I sprained it," he says, weakly.

"Yeah, dumbass. Now we'll have to go back for the first aid kit."

Kageyama reached under the other boy, lifting him up after slinging their bags over his shoulder. "Sorry, Kageyama." he hears.

"Just shut up and hold tightly, idiot."

Tobio tries to ignore the hard thumping of his heart, and the warmth he felt in this moment, Hinata in his arms. The cold rainwater did nothing to cool them down, with their bodies pressed together like this. It sent a tingle down his spine he worked hard to suppress. When they got back to the old building, the raven-haired boy set the other lightly on the ground, moving to find a first aid kit sitting conveniently in one of the cabinets.

After carefully wrapping a bandage around his ankle, Kageyama sat down beside him, huffing and ruffling a hand through his own wet hair. "...what do we do now?" he hears the weak voice speak up from beside him.

He answers after slight hesitance. "We wait."

A blanket of silence falls between them. Kageyama didn't think there'd be a time they were silent.

"Hey, Kageyama,"

The other hummed in reply, eyes, closed as his head leaned back onto the wall.

"What _were_ you thinking about that morning?"

He clicked his tongue. "Bastard, you're still on about that?"

"Well, yeah, you could have some really big problems after all." he says, and adds humorously, "Maybe some problems with a love interest, thought I don't think you even think of anything other than volley–"

"Maybe I was."

"Huh?" Hinata looked at him, shocked with the reply. "Wow, some miracles do happen."

"Shut up, idiot." he says, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position.

"So," the orange haired boy started, getting closer as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Girl? Bold of him to assume, but Kageyama didn't feel like correcting him; he was too tired from having to carry the dumbass all the way here. "Not telling."

"Eh? That's mean." he pouted. Tobio resisted the urge to kiss that pout off. At the thought, he sighed; was he that tired?

"At least tell me why you were making this face, then." the boy proceeded to pull his face to a frown, knitting his eyebrows together in what the other thought was exaggeration.

"I do not loom like that."

"Yes you do, it's the face you make when you're pissed at something stupid."

He snorts. "Well, I guess you could call it stupid."

"Why?" Kageyama tried to ignore the brushing of shoulders as Hinata neared him.

"Well, to start with, this person's the absolute cheeriest person I have ever met; to a fault." he says, earning a hum from his companion. He goes on. "It kinda makes me feel like a really bad person. They always do these extremely good things nobody would even stop to do, just because they can. It makes me feel like I don't deserving loving somebody so good."

Hinata observed him silently, watching the fond expression Kageyama was wearing intently; he has never seen this expression on the young setter's face. His giddiness from before suddenly stopped to a quick halt. Why did his chest hurt?

"And they make me feel things, you know?" he continued, "They don't even notice how much they make me blush or how flustered they make me. It just comes so naturally they don't even know what they're doing to me."

Somehow, he wanted him to stop.

"They're really passionate about the stuff I'm passionate with. When they smile after pulling something off, I feel like my heart's gonna burst.

Stop.

"They're just so...charismatic? Is that the word? Whatever, I mean, they just make everyone around them smile and it makes me really proud when everyone's shocked at how good they are."

_Stop._

"And–" he realizes the boy beside him was saying nothing. "Hinata? Are you even listening–"

"...are you crying?"

Hinata sobbed; he felt sorry for being so emotional, but he didn't know why he was crying himself. These hot droplets just keep spilling from his eyes, and the pang of his chest just keeps getting louder and tighter, and it hurts, it _hurts_ and he doesn't know why. Why he didn't like it when Kageyama rambled so happily about his crush, fond smile and gentle eyes adorning his features as the pale lights of the outside dance across his face.

Why wasn't he happy when Kageyama was happy? Why did it hurt to think that this person, this person caused Kageyama to make such a lovely face, wasn't him? Why? 

As he thought, hands desperately trying to stop the tears from overflowing in useless attempt, his companion panicked. Tobio thought back to everything he said before, trying to find what in it was wrong. "Hinata? What's wrong?" he cursed the slight tremble in his voice.

"I—" he started, between sobs, "My chest hurts, Kageyama, I don't know why, but I don't like it when you do that, I'm sorry, I'm being an idiot,"

"What, Hinata, I don't understand, what're you saying–"

"I don't like that it's not me you're talking about! Okay, I'm being selfish, I don't know why I'm thinking like this, but–"

He's interrupted as Kageyama pulls him into his arms, wet clothes the only thing separating the warmth holding their bodies together. "Idiot." Hinata hears, a mere whisper in his ear, gentle in its tone.

"I _was_ talking about you."

"What?"

"You're just so nice, you know that?" Kageyama pulls away slightly, moving to press their foreheads against each other. "The way you smile, the way you care so much about things people wouldn't give two shits about, everything about you. It's always been you." The moment Hinata started sobbing, Tobio realized the feelings he held for so long, were being reciprocated, whether the other realized that or not.

He rambled on, though his cheeks were flaming; he can't stop now, there's no turning back. "I thought about you all weekend, you know? I'm not even being sexual, I just– whenever I think about something my mind always wanders to you and your shitty grin. So I don't want to see you cry like this."

Hinata sucked in a breath. Kageyama was never his soft, his hands were never this gentle, and he couldn't help but feel sparks pooling in the bottom of his chest as the other's warm hand drew circles at the small of his back. Slowly, his sobs quietened, and their breathing set to a synchronized rhythm. The smaller boy curls into the embrace as much as he could, with his hurt ankle, breathing out a laugh.

"Just know, I'm never saying that again." he hears from above him, as Kageyama placed his chin on top of his head.

He giggled lightly. He didn't have to. Hinata knew that full well now.

So when the rain stopped and dawn came flowing into the room, the stood up, almost dry clothes and all, and left; Hinata didn't object the other's offer of helping him home, nor did the other reject staying for a while. After changing to some dry clothes and leaving their uniforms to dry a bit more before setting off to school once more, the taller boy laid on the other's bed, sprawled out like it was his own.

Hinata, who just came out of the bathroom (fully dressed, to the dismay of Kageyama's awful thoughs), crawled to the other's side and for the second time that day, curled into him. Tobio hummed. He could get used to this. No more would he have to worry about Hinata knowing and feeling disgusted. No, this time, the angel that crossed his mind more than he would admit, was by his side.

He may have enjoyed just talking, but not talking was fine as well.

"Hey, Kageyama?"

"Hm?"

"We never did finish cleaning."

"Tch, they'll kick us out of practice again today, I just know it."

He smiled when the boy at his side chuckled, breath tickling his collarbones.

When they got to practice that day, the whole team sighed, some reaching in their pockets to retrieve their wallets as the duo entered, fingers interlaced. And yes, they _were_ kicked out of practice—not that they minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by love like you from steven universe, listened to that for the majority of an hour, on repeat, for this.


End file.
